Pipsqueak
by The Happy Cupcake
Summary: Aimee Tashiroki is a somewhat absent-minded seventeen year old with a bit of a temper that stands at a height of four foot nine, and all she wants is to be taken seriously, contrary to her childish appearance. But what happens when a Punk-Lolita third-year girl who likes to color and play games and a Loli-Shota third-year boy who loves sweets, meet? (OC x Mitsukuni/Hunny/Honey)


Hello viewers. Sorry if this is absolutely terrible, but I am honestly not used to writing in third person point of view and it's sort of weird for me, and I didn't really feel like first person point of view would work with this story but on the off chance you do like it, don't hesitate to favorite, follow, and review. By the way, the cover for this fic is my hand-drawn picture of Aimee (who's surrounded by toys)

 **{{}}OHSHC? I DON'T OWN IT! K?{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-LINEBREAKS: IF YOU READ THEM YOU MAY QUESTION MY SANITY!-{{}{}{}}**

A girl stood on line, tapping her foot indignantly.

"Sorry about her... she's going to a new school tomorrow and she's not to happy about it," an aging woman conversed with the cashier of the boutique. A small girl with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes 'hmphed' in displeasure. This is what always happened. Her mother would go to the store and completely ignore her when she had agreed to shop quickly and buy her something to eat right away. Basically, it never happened. The petite girl had been waiting around for six hours in total boredom, wanting something- anything to do. She didn't need to be apologized for! She did nothing wrong! She had the right to be cranky considering she had been waiting for so long, not to mention her mother broke yet another promise, and she had to transfer schools on top of it all.

The cashier cooed. "Aww! She's so cute," she walked around the checkout desk to the girl and spoke in a voice that you would talk to a toddler in. "How old are you cutie?"

The smaller girl narrowed her eyes to a glare, trying to figuratively murder the cashier with only her eyes. "I'm seventeen." She deadpanned as she crossed her arms dangerously.

"Seven?" _Oh hell no_. "Aww! So are you going into your first of second year of primary school?" She asked in that same voice. _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no._

"I said seventeen you imbecile!" The short girl growled dangerously, not maintaining composure a bit. Her composure was completely shot. She had been there for six goddam hours what do you expect? She didn't care about how rude she came across. _Six **hours**._ All she wanted was to be intimidating, but could she? _No!_ She was stuck in the body of some under-grown small fry...

"Hahaha! She's so funny!" The lady disregarded her correction of age and turned her attention back to the mother, the mother who held the subtle stench of tobacco smoke on her sweater, though the cashier didn't seem as observant enough to notice.

"Isn't she?" The mother reached her arm out to the blue-eyed girl and hugged her against her side. The girl made a face of disgust at the stench of the sweater and glared daggers at the woman who supposedly birthed her.

"Mother. You _promised_."

The mother sent the cashier a smile before bending to her daughter's height, whispering angrily. "Shush Aimee. I'm busy and you're being very disrespectful!" _Hah! **She** was being disrespectful? _ The woman returned to her normal height before continuing to aimlessly chatter with the cashier, completely neglecting to care about the forming line behind her.

The girl's eyes lowered in a deadpan as she left the store, not bothering to mention her upcoming absence to her mother. It wasn't like the woman would even notice her gone. Being a mere four feet and nine inches, she could barely make her way through the large crowd of shoppers without getting trampled over. And then she got lost. The girl had little to no sense of direction whatsoever so she wandered the shopping mall aimlessly looking for a restaurant to sit down and eat lunch- well by this time it would probably be considered dinner. Her pace increased as she noticed nothing near her looked even remotely familiar. It was all foreign. And then as if life only wanted to worsen her mood, a woman in her late thirties grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her in some other direction.

"Kiyoi, you know you shouldn't wander off like that."

She deadpanned for nearly the millionth time of the day. Of course, she's mistaken for a child once again. I _s it **so** much to ask for some respect? Maybe a little intimidation? Her outfit was totally punk-lolita for god sakes, she obviously wasn't some angelic little child!_ She mustered up a half-polite smile. "Miss, I think you have the wrong girl. My name is Aimee"

The woman turned to look her in the face. "Oh my..." she covered her hand over her mouth in shock and... fear? She paused and the puny girl smirked at her newfound ability of instilling fear into someone. But then the woman grinned and completely glomped the girl. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Her smirk dropped faster than the speed of light. And then the woman half bent down with her hands held together, resting on her knees. _That damn baby voice again._ "Where's your mommy? Are you lost?" she even threw in a pouty face. The fear previously in her eyes returned "Oh! I need to find my daughter!" She seemed worried. She may not like being mistaken for a child, but she wasn't heartless.

"I can help you find your daughter." She offered.

The worry disappeared in an instant, "Oh isn't that so sweet! Aww, how old are you honey?" The short teen began to regret her previous offer as her eyes dropped in annoyance.

"I'm seventeen." Aimee sighed, blowing a curl that had fallen in front of her eyes out of the way.

The woman gasped before letting out a giggle of adoration. "Oh! And I thought the Haninosuka boy was the only high school student that resembled a little kid!"

The girl was a bit annoyed at being compared to a kid again but for once, someone actually _believed_ she was seventeen, so that made it easier to handle. She brushed off the comparison without a second thought. "So what is your daughter's name?"

The worry returned to the woman as she remembered the task at hand. "Her name is Kiyoi Kurakano. She looks similar to you but she has hazel eyes like her sister and bangs. She disappeared as we were making our way to the ice cream shoppe a few stores away." The woman seemed on the verge of tears.

"Oh. Ok. Then let's check the ice cream shop first. Maybe she walked there after you lost her...?"

The woman nodded and they began towards the shop. "I don't know what I'll do if we don't find her! And I can't be late to picking up my other daughter from her after school activity." She spoke, searching the crowd.

"What after school activities does your daughter participate in Kurakano-san " she attempted to make conversation.

"Oh, well she attends this social gathering club called the Host club. She loves it there. She has her sights set on a lovely young man named Haruhi Fujioka. I've met him, he's a very nice boy. I'm so proud of my daughter for her judgement." The woman smiled pridefully.

"That's nice..." she drifted off. _Wasn't a host an entertainer? That doesn't sound like a 'club'. Boys entertaining girls? Is that even appropriate?_

"Oh! There she is!" She bolted into the direction of her daughter, scooping her up into her arms and twirling her around. The teen smiled slightly at the heartwarming scene, a pang of jealously hitting her heart.

"Mommy! I missed you!"

"Oh I know Kiyo! I missed you too! Let's go get you some ice cream." She kissed the child on her forehead. Aimee felt out of place, like she was intruding on the moment. She decided to make her way out of the shop when she was stopped by the woman, the little girl still in her arms. "Aimee, come join us! I'll buy you whatever flavor you like."

"Are you sure Kurakano-san? I wouldn't want to intrude." Ice cream did sound pretty good. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast due to her mother's incompetence.

"Nonsense! You're entirely welcome to join us!"

She hesitated a moment before accepting with a smile. "Ok." She paused as she stared off in thought. "I'll have chocolate."

"Alright! A chocolate, a mint chocolate chip, and a vanilla please!" Mrs. Kurakano over-zealously slapped a wad of cash on the counter, clearly way more than the ice cream was worth. "And keep the tip!" The workers looked at her with surprise before scooping the ice creams.

It was a few moments later when a worker handed Mrs. Kurakano the bag of ice cream. "Oh! We're going to be late!" she told Kiyoi, "Aimee, would you like to tag along? I'm sure my daughter Momoka would love to meet you!" She proffered, digging in the bag for the chocolate ice cream before handing it to Aimee. That's when Aimee realized she'd _actually_ made friends.

The teen looked to the shop's exit, for a moment. Shrugging, she answered. "Sure." Her mother was probably still at the boutique, having completely forgotten about the most recent promise she'd made to her daughter.

So she went, off in the limousine with the new adult and primary schooler friends she'd made less than an hour ago. It wasn't normally something she'd do, but it was nice to be in the company of someone that _wanted_ her there. Someone that treated her like her actual age instead of based on her appearance. But she got bored after finishing her delicious ice cream, even though almost all ice cream is delicious- in the limo as Mrs. Kurakano conversed with her younger daughter. Aimee despised boredom, so she sprawled herself out on the floor of the limousine and took out a coloring book, along with assorted crayons, delicately coloring in the pictures of cartoonish cats and backgrounds. Luckily, no one questioned her activities as she focused on staying in the lines, frowning every time the limo hit a bump and the crayon went haywire, crossing the line of perfection, making the page messy-looking. She groaned quietly in frustration as a fourth bump approached. Filled with irritation, she returned the coloring book and utensils to her bag as the limousine pulled up to the huge school.

"Woah." She muttered. The place was even bigger than her house, and that said quite a lot.

"Follow me!" directed the woman who was very bubbly for her age as she trekked through the campus and into the halls. In deep fascination, Aimee strayed from the path that Mrs. Kurakano lead, only realizing they were gone once they were out of sight. She panicked. It was an enormous school and there was no way she'd be able to find them now! She rushed down one of the halls and turned a few corners, searching for the two heads of brown hair. She gasped as a door slowly shut down the hall from her and she raced to the room, panting and out of breath. She swung the doors open in hopes that she would find her new unlikely friends inside and she was met with a bright white light as pink rose petals fluttered about.

A chorus of voices met her ears, "Welcome."

 **{{}{}{}}-THAT MANGO IN THE CORNER IS STARING AT ME!-{{}{}{}}**

 **(WHAT A STRANGE BOX! MAYBE WRITE IN IT?)**

 **V**


End file.
